Saving Captain Pete
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: Reboot. When Penfold finds out that Captain Pete's Funtime Pier is being closed down, he rushes to save his favorite theme park. A parody of Spongebob Squarepants' Glove World Rip.


**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

It was at the HQ. Penfold was in the library, sitting on a chair, reading a book, with music playing in the background. There were some shelves with books around him. Suddenly, a roller coaster crashed through a part of the wall near him. The impact knocked the bust of Colonel K into a bookshelf, knocking several books on the floor. Penfold then put his book away and checked out the damage. On the roller coaster were some semi-antromorphic fishes, proving that Danger Mackerel wasn't the only fish out of water. After Penfold was certain that no one was hurt, and the coaster was stable, he offered them something to drink. But because Danger HQ was a restricted area, he had to keep them on the coaster.

"Ah! Guests! May I offer you some lemonade?"

"Man! That has got to be the worst amusement park I have EVER been to! I mean, we're lucky to escape with our lives!" said a grey fish with human teeth. (But then again, all cartoon fishes have human teeth.)

"I agree! The world would be a much better place with Captain Pete's Funtime Pier closed down for good!" said Danger Mackerel, who was actually on the ride. Everyone on the coaster then applauded his statement.

Penfold was startled, "Excuse me, did you just say Captain Pete's Funtime Pier?"

"Yes. It's Captain Pete's. They're gonna close it. Tomorrow! Forever!" the grey fish replied.

"Close Captain Pete's? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!"

"Well, it's depends on your definition."

"I'm sorry I gotta go." Penfold then ran out of the library.

"Wh-wh-wh what about our lemonade?"

"I'll get it." said Danger Mackerel, as he lifted the overhead restraint, slid down the coaster, the same way he slid around the passageways, like the time he searched for Nero, who made off with Chemical X, on his tail fins, into the library and towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, DM was on the sunken couch, reading a copy of Top Gear magazine, as he had gone through the current issue of I-Spy magazine. Penfold then ran into the living room. "CHIEFFFFFFFFF...!"

The mouse agent looked up as Penfold explained the situation.

"They're closing down Captain Pete's Funtime Pier!"

"It's about time," said DM with a concerned look. "It hadn't had a safety check in a century. Say, how did you find out about the closing?"

"A roller-coaster crashed into the library! One of its passengers told me!"

DM then sprang up. "Good grief! The safety and structural integrity of the HQ is compromised! And I have to get everyone out!" He ran towards the library, as Danger Mackerel slid towards the kitchen, on his tail fins.

Penfold looked at his chief before running towards Professor Squawkencluck's room.

"Professor!" he called out from outside her door, as a shower was heard running from the bathroom.

A shower was heard being turned off. "I can't come out, Penfold. I'm taking a shower."

He went over to the bathroom door. "But Professor, it's Captain Pete's Funtime Pier! They're gonna.."

"Captain Pete's?" She heard the dimunitive hamster panic and run. "Penfold, wait!"

Upon reaching Captain Pete's Funtime Pier, Penfold was surprised to find Colonel K at the entrance, not as a hologram, but in the flesh. "Colonel, What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Benford. Just the person I wanted to see. Danger Mackerel was supposed to have his G-Force endurance training, but since the centrifuge is down, I have decided to improvise, and have him use the roller coaster instead. Have you seen him? The coaster took off at the crest of the track."

"The coaster crashed into the HQ's library! Chief and Danger Mackerel are getting everyone out as we speak!"

"Oh dear! I have to get back!" said the colonel, and he ran towards the HQ. Penfold looked at him and noticed someone else.

Squawkencluck reached the theme park. "Professor! You made it!"

The two then entered the theme park. "There it is Penfold. Captain Pete's Funtime Pier."

"Look at that guy, he must be the owner."

"Uh-huh, come on." She led him towards the older man, a bulldog-pug crossbreed wearing a waistcoat.

"Excuse us sir," The man then looked around to see who they were referring to. After realizing they were calling out to him, he turned to face them. "We heard a horrible rumor that you're gonna close Captain Pete's forever."

"Close Captain Pete's?! Has the world gone mad?!" exclaimed the chicken. She was wearing only a long shirt, despite the unusually cold summer afternoon.

The owner passed Penfold a couple of scarves with the theme park's name on them. "Here son, take these. You don't wanna get cold."

They wrapped the long scarves below their waists. The owner cringed. "Uh, it feels good."

"Ooh, that looks lovely on you Penfold." she said.

"It fits like a glove."

"Glove size fits all."

"A penny saved is a penny gloved!"

"You can leave a glove to glove, but you can't make it glove."

"She gloves me, she gloves me not."

"All's fair in glove and war."

"Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove."

"Well, enjoy those scarves." said the owner. "Now if you'll folks will excuse me, I have a rickety old theme park to close down."

"Then the rumors are true, you are gonna close Captain Petes."

"Yep."

Penfold and Squawkencluck screamed.

"I understand your concern, but really..."

They screamed again, as the camera panned to the entire park.

"Oh, please Mr. Soon To Be Ex-owner of Captain Petes. Could you see it in your heart, to let us ride all our favorite rides? Just one last time." pleaded Penfold.

"For old time's right sake." added the professor.

"Well, seeing it's our last day of operation anyway and as long as the two of you pay the full admission price... Sure, go right ahead!"

"Thank You. Thank You. Thank You." said the two as they kissed his feet.

After paying at the counter, the two were outside a spinning ride, waiting to get in. "Well, there she is Penfold. It's time to say goodbye to the Tilt-N-Hurl."

When their turn came, they got onto their seats. "Goodbye Tilt-N-Hurl." said Penfold. The restrainting bar crashed into them and the ride started moving.

"Ow!" The bar crashed into them again. "Ow!" The bar crashed into them again. "Ow!" The bar crashed into them again. "Ow!" The bar crashed into them again. "OW!" The ride was over.

"We'll miss you!" said Penfold as everyone got out.

Later, the two were standing outside another ride. "Goodbye Glove Drop." said Squawkencluck.

"So many fun memories on this ride."

"I know Penfold, but we have to be brave."

The ride consisted of a giant cage with seats that shots upwards then downwards on a vertical track.

After they got out, she asked, "Where to next, Penfold?"

"I think you know where, Professor."

They were standing outside a pendulum boat ride. "The Love Boat. My most favorite ride in entire love kingdom. This is the last time we'll ever ride it."  
said Squawkencluck.

"Come on, let's take our seats." said Penfold as people got in.

The two said, "Whee." Unenthustiatically, as the boat swung back and forth, until it was upside down, and everyone fell out.

Later, the two were walking through the park. "I just don't get it, I mean why? Why must Captain Pete's close?" said Penfold, as another roller coaster crashed onto the ground behind them.

"Beats me. Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel."

Once inside the ride, Penfold sighed as it started up. A strange sound was heard.

"Ew, did you hear that?" said the professor.

"Excuse me."

"No, not that it was... oh no Penfold, look!"

"Oh no! What am I looking at?"

"The Ferris Wheel. It's free of it moorings!"

"Then you mean..."

"Uh-huh." she said, sarcastically.

"It's free from it's moorings!" Everyone else was screaming, as the wheel rolled along the boardwalk.. Squawkencluck lifted the overhead restraints and got up. "Professor, what are you doing? We must remain seated in all times!"

"We have to jump off this thing before it crashes! Come on!" She then opened the door of the compartment and jumped off.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh? You know I'm allergic to jumping! You know that!"

Squawkencluck landed on the ground and started running. "Penfold, it's now or never! You can do this!"

"I- uh, oh if you say so." He jumped and somehow, landed safely.

"Nice job, Penfold."

"Thanks."

"Look!" The wheel crashed into a large, man-made lagoon. "Whoa, right in the middle of Love Lake."

"That's really gonna spoil the residents of Love Castle."

"Penfold, I think the time has come for us to accept reality."

"Well goodness for what started now."

"All I'm saying is maybe there's a reason why Captain Pete's is closing. I mean just look around you, open your eyes."

"Ok." He looked around. At the Hall of Mirrors, which was just three mirrors outside a hall-like storage area, the selfie guy and Ian were laughing at the mirror but the mirrors were shattered. Over at the mud slide, Baron von Greenback and Delilah were riding on a log ride, which fell into the mud. After emerging from the mud puddle, the mud on them receded, revealing leeches on them. At the go-karts, Brunel was honking the wheel. "Move it slowpoke!"

"Hey, who you calling slowpoke? You sidey!" said Pandaminion. Everyone were stuck in the karts.

"See what I mean, Penfold. Captain Pete's on it's last legs."

"Yeah, or on it's last finger."

"I just wish there was something we can do."

Penfold got an idea. "I know what we can do. Let's take a trip to Wimpy's and cheer us up."

"Wait a second." she thought of something. "That's it!"

"It is?"

"Of course, we just have to fix Captain Pete's."

"We do?"

"Then everybody will love it again, and then they will have no choice but to keep Captain Pete's open. Are you with me?"

"I think so." He then patted down himself. "Yeah I'm there."

Later, at the hall of mirrors, Squawkencluck was standing next to a mirror-like contraption, with a holographic projector behind it. She then walked over to Penfold. "Okay Penfold, this is it. You remember what to say?"

"Professor, I'm not a stupid." He then walked to the attraction entrance and proclaimed, "Come one, come all, to the new, the improved..." He then forgot his line.

She whispered to him. "...hall of mirrors."

"Hall of mirrors!"

"Wow, new and improved." said the inventor who once made a robot dog which exploded in Tokyo, and a silouette in the mirror then transformed into him. "Wow, that's fantastic!"

"Oh, I'll try it." said an ugly fish. The silouette in the mirror then transformed into him. "Hey, what kind of mirror is this!?" She punched the silouette in the mirror and it fell. "Ow!" said the image.

The ugly fish stormed off. "I'm glad they're closing this place down!"

Later Penfold and Squawkencluck were walking at the park's square. A hyena, wearing a mascot's suit, consisting of a sailor's clothes noticed a kid. "Hey there, kid." The kid kicked his leg. "Ow! You little brat! I have had it! Three and a half weeks of working here and this is how I'm treated!? You're gonna have to pay for my knee-replacement surgery!"

The owner walked over to him. "I'm sorry you're feeling that way but if we we're to accommodate every employee..."

The mascot took off his suit and tossed it to the owner. "Accommodate this, boss man!"

"Great! Now where am I gonna find another mascot?"

Penfold came running up to him. "Mr. Owner! Mr. Owner! Can I wear the mascot suit? Please, please, I just wanna try it on. And also the scarf you lent me earlier is turning to get little worn out. See?" He turned around and it revealed the extent of wear and tear.

"Well sure, why not? I mean, what could go wrong?"

"Thanks!"

Later, at the ice-cream stand, the employee-in-charge handed the bratty kid from earlier his soft-serve. "Here you go, little boy."

"Thanks!"

A young alien from Quark's home planet, dressed as a sailor, then appeared. "Oh, oh! Glove Ice cream!" The bratty kid was startled, and he ran. "Thanks!" said the oblivious alien.

Later, at the line for the go-karts, the alien cut in line. "The park mascot, cutting in line?" exclaimed someone in the queue. The bratty kid then appeared, looking angry. "And he took my ice cream!" The alien, who had the cone in his mouth, was muffling. He then quickly spat it out onto the bratty kid and spoke. "I thought he gave it to me..."

Meanwhile, a carousell swing ride is stopping. "Boy, the swing ride is really slowing down." said Ian, who was watching from below. "Bet something I can fix." He then noticed the control panel, where the operator was sleeping behind the controls, and Ian approached him. "Excuse me." said Ian as he knocked the guy off his chair, and took the employee's bicorne and put it over over his own cap. He then yanked a switch to the faster, then the fastest setting. The swing ride then sped up. Everyone on it was screaming. A kid's cap was blown away. Someone's shirt also flew off, as with a woman's wig and dentures. Everyone on the ride were then flung off. "Much better."

Meanwhile, another roller coaster went off the tracks. All of those in it were screaming, and they were flung off. Penfold was running to save them when he noticed a huge signpost. "Ooh." He moved the post, with a giant hand for a signboard, to catch the falling people, past the park's boundaries. A grey fish from the coaster landed safely on the signboard. "Huh? Hey, I landed safely!" All of the others on that coaster also landed onto each other on the signboard. "Hey, we landed safely!" They cheered. then the signboard broke and the signboard dropped them onto the boardwalk. Penfold then retreated. Pandaminion was running after a group of screaming people with a giant mallet. "He's insane! Run for your lives!" exclaimed the rhino news anchor, as everyone ran out of the theme park.

"Come back here!" Penfold called out to the crowd.

"Penfold," said Squawkencluck. She then noticed Pandaminion running with the weapon and disarmed him. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to test their strength with this giant mallet." He then left.

"Listen Penfold, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's the sound of total silence." They looked around. The park was empty, as tumbleweeds rolled around the attractions. "Plus tumbleweeds."

"Everybody's gone home Penfold. We couldn't fix Captain Pete's, and now it's over. They're gonna close it, there's nothing we can do."

"Well, there is one thing we can do."

That night, Penfold and Squawkencluck chained themselves up at the theme park entrance. The owner arrived and noticed them.

"What are you doing?"

"We're doing what any concerned responsible person does when they're left no other choice."

"We're chaining ourselves, through a gate." added Penfold, who was upside down.

"Well I hope you don't plan on staying chained for long. Or you'll miss the big grand opening tonight."

"The grand what?" they exclaimed in unison.

"The grand opening. The only reason we're closing down Funtime Pier, it's because Funtime Docks is opening tonight. See for yourselves."

They looked at a brand new theme park just beyond the end of the beardwalk, by the docks, where fireworks were going off.

"Funtime Docks?" they asked.

The owner looked at the direction of his latest property. "Isn't she something?" He then sighed. "Well, you two have a good night." He then left for the new theme park.

"Funtime Docks grand opening! Are you ready, Penfold?" asked Squawkencluck.

"You bet!"

"Ok, let's get out of the chains. Give me the key."

"What key?"

"The key that I gave you. The key that's unlock these chains."

"Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, you told me to keep in the safe place, remember?"

"So where're you keeping it?"

"At the bottom of the fountain. Where no one will eeeeeeeeeveeerr find it!" The camera then panned out of the Funtime Pier. "Professor?"

\- THE END -

**Read and review!**


End file.
